The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to acidic electrolyzed water and a production method for acidic electrolyzed water.
Acidic electrolyzed water is electrolyzed water obtained by electrolysis of a solution of water and an electrolyte such as sodium chloride or hydrochloric acid. Acidic electrolyzed water with a pH value of 2.7 or less is known as “highly acidic water,” and has a strong disinfecting action. An example of highly acidic water is illustrated in PCT Patent Application No. PCT/JP1995/0001503, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
However, highly acidic water has a short disinfecting power retention period, and this makes long-term storage difficult.